Leisure Suit Larry Collections
This page documents re-releases of the Leisure Suit Larry games. Collections and Bundles Leisure Suit Larry Triple Pack (1991) Also can be described as the Leisure Suit Larry I, II, & III Triple Pack, it was the very first collection to include several games from the Larry series, the original trilogy. This collection included the first three games that were available at the time. It was released with floppy discs for either IBM/Tandy or for the Amiga. Leisure Suit Larry's Greatest Hits & Misses! Collector's Series (1994) This CD collection included all the Larry games up to Larry 6, including both versions of the original game, the VGA (non-talkie) floppy version of Larry 6, the Laffer Utilities and the original Softporn game. It also included Crazy Nick Pick's Larry Casino, Larry 5 Pinball game (frome Take-A-Break Pinball), and the orignal demo for Freddy Pharkas. A limited edition print of the Leisure Suit Larry book was also included, titled "My Scrapbook". Although released in 1994, it was not part of the chrome foiled 15th Anniversary Collector's Editions marked releases (which consisted of only the Space Quest and King's Quest 15th Anniversary releases), and did not get the special foiled collector's box treatment (though it did get a nice pack in manual: "My Scrapbook"). Though is actually listed as belonging to the 'Collector's Series" at the base of the box. It was the first of the "Collector's Series" which was a new series properly which contained other re-release series from 1995 (which saw the re-releases or first time collection releases of King's Quest, Space Quest, Police Quest, Quest for Glory). The Collection Series logo also appears on the 1995 Police Quest collection, the 1995 Space Quest Collection (but was dropped for whatever reason for the King's Quest and QFG Anthology). Leisure Suit Larry: Collection Series (1997) This 1997 Sierra release (released while Sierra was owned by CUC International, which soon came under ownership of the Cendant Corporation the same year). This two-CD collection included everything the previous collection contained, plus the VGA and SVGA CD talkie versions of Larry 6, a Larry 7 preview, and Larry's Big Score: Pinball. This was the only collection to include The Official Book of LSL (Special Edition). Leisure Suit Larry: The Ultimate Pleasure Pack (2000) This 2000 release was published by Sierra (not long after Sierra's merger under the Vivendi Universal umbrella). This four-CD collection was, again, otherwise identical to the one before it except that it also included the 1998 Larry's Casino and the full version of Love for Sail! Leisure Suit Larry Collection (2006) The 2006 Leisure Suit Larry Collection was published by Sierra (still under Vivendi Universal). It includes a copy of DOSBox so that the games can run on Windows XP. Unlike previous Larry compilations, it lacks any bonus materials (no softporn adventure, casino games, or pinball). This barebones collection only contains the first six Larry games originally released on floppies (substituting the Larry 1 VGA remake for the AGI original, and also excludes the full-talkie CD edition of Larry 6, substituting the floppy version instead). According to www.Allowe.com, Vivendi Games excluded Love for Sail! from the collection in fear that the hidden Easter egg ending would give the collection an Adults Only rating. Unlike previous collections, this one does not come with any printed documentation (instead including PDF files containing the original manuals for copy protection purposes) and the games are loaded through DOSBox. As mentioned, the original AGI version of the first game, Leisure Suit Larry in the Land of the Lounge Lizards, is omitted. Vivendi's other compilations of Sierra On-Line games also omitted the original AGI versions of the first game in each series, opting instead to include the SCI remake. No explanation has ever been given. ''Love for Sail'' According to Al Lowe, Leisure Suit Larry: Love for Sail! was not included because Vivendi Universal feared that the Easter egg ending, received by scoring all 1000 points, finding all 32 dildos, and finding all seven Easter eggs, would earn the collection an Adults Only rating from the ESRB, even though the original game was rated Mature.Larry Collections – Al Lowe's Humor Website http://www.allowe.com/games/larry/history-of-larry/larry-collections.html Other possible explanations (seeing that Vivendi had previously published the game in the 2000 Pleasure Pack collection) is 'compatiblity' issues (LSL7's installer/uninstaller had memory errors in Windows XP (and later versions) preventing proper removal on some computers. ...or perhaps due to cost saving, so not to release a package with more than one CD (which maybe the reason why they left out the LSL6 CD as well.). Leisure Suit Larry Greatest Hits & Misses! (or simply Leisure Suit Larry) (2013) The 2013 Codemasters release, was formerly released as Leisure Suit Larry: Greatest Hits and Misses! like the 1994 release, this collection was later rebranded as simply "Leisure Suit Larry" after GOG changed the box format for its library shelves and the GOG Galaxy release (separating the collection into individual downloadable games on the shelves). Downloadable release on GOG.com by Codemasters. It includes Larry 1-6 (including both AGI and VGA remake of Larry 1, and the VGA and SVGA talkie versions of Larry 6) and Softporn Adventure. The SVGA version of Larry 6 was slipped in during an update.[14] Larry 7 is sold separately. Included goodies: 6 manuals+ 4 wallpapers+ 5 hintbooks+ 8 avatars + 4 handouts + postcard “What’s your sign, baby?” -Leisure Suit Larry “Wrong Way.” -any woman. Leisure Suit Larry has done it longer, deeper, and stronger. He’s been “around the block”, so to speak. It’s quite an accomplishment for a man wearing a suit that’s been out of style long before it was manufactured. He’s seen it all, from sleazy nightclubs and seedy bars with alleys that should be avoided at all times. He’s even gone native for a bit and grabbed a piece of the island life. His life has been full of tight spots and pulsating pectorals. His lizard’s always lounging and looking for love in several wrong places, the more the merrier! Always willing and able to perform some undercover work, our man Larry is a swingin’ single guy out for some action! His lines are as groovy as a record and his strut is something to be seen! Leisure Suit Larry’s Greatest Hits and Misses features the loveable loser Larry Laffer in five complete adventures with throbbing suspense, pulchritudinous point-and-click action, and some parsing on the side! Hubba hubba! Help Larry score as you hit the town of Lost Wages, Nevada which “looks like a huge neon dinosaur making it with 6,000 acres of electrified sequins”, the scintillating sandy shores of Nontoonyt Island, and go to Los Angeles and paint the town red. Celebrate Larry’s finest years and remember, big things come in small packages! Includes Leisure Suit Larry 1-6 (LSL 6 is in VGA and SVGA), the VGA remake of Leisure Suit Larry 1, and Softporn Adventure. The (in)famous missing floppies containing Leisure Suit Larry 4 are still missing. No, we are not hiding them, either. Play as one of gaming’s longest lasting legends: Leisure Suit Larry! Al Lowe’s famously risque humor and bodacious babes that are waiting to “work out” with you! Leisure Suit Larry Bundle (2013) A bundle option at at GOG to buy all original Larry games (including Greatest Hits and Misses!, Larry 7, and LSL:Magna Cum Laude: Uncut and Uncensored!) together as as a set with a discount. Leisure Suit Larry Bundle (2018) The Leisure Suit Larry Part 1 to 7 & Magna Cum Laude bundle on Steam (comprising all the earlier Larry games on GOG which can be bought individually). Leisure Suit Larry has done it longer, deeper, and stronger. He’s been “around the block”, so to speak. It’s quite an accomplishment for a man wearing a suit that’s been out of style long before it was manufactured. He’s seen it all, from sleazy nightclubs and seedy bars with alleys that should be avoided at all times. He’s even gone native for a bit and grabbed a piece of the island life. His life has been full of tight spots and pulsating pectorals. His lizard’s always lounging and looking for love in several wrong places, the more the merrier! Always willing and able to perform some undercover work, our man Larry is a swingin’ single guy out for some action! His lines are as groovy as a record and his strut is something to be seen! Other Leisure Suit Larry 1*2*3*5*6: Collector's Edition was a collection released in Europe (1994). While sharing a similar title to the Collector's Edition from the US release it belongs to a completely different region release, and series of Collector's Editions. Their Collection Edition series included Larry, as well as box games for King's Quest and Space Quest (which are very different than the American release Collector's Edition series boxes). Leisure Suit Larry Classic Collection, the UK variant box (2006). The UK's initial version of the 2006 collection. Leisure Suit Larry Classic Collection, the UK release of the 2006 XP collection. It was technically the second re-release of the 2006 collection in a budget Classic Collection series themed box . There is also a gold box 2006 variant in the Bestseller Series line. References